


04:00AM Confessions

by pulsefire



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulsefire/pseuds/pulsefire
Summary: "Hyung, I have a crush on you.""What?""Ah, wait," Taehyun yawned, unfazed by his random confession as his eyes drooped, "I'm not supposed to tell you that. It's a secret."OR after spending a long, blissful night with their friends, Beomgyu takes it upon himself to assist Taehyun back to his dorm. Taehyun, being absolutely sleep-deprived, says a lot more than he intends to.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 497





	04:00AM Confessions

"You're sure you don't want to spend the night?" Soobin questioned. He had an eyebrow raised, eyeing at how Taehyun was quite literally leaning his entire weight onto Beomgyu, head nestled in his shoulder.

_How did he get himself into this situation?_ Beomgyu isn't sure. 

It began with the two— being him and Taehyun— agreeing to spend the night with their friends. Initially, it was to release whatever stress had built up over the course of their school year, finding solitude in each of them to brighten up their mood. It was comforting for Beomgyu, really. Being able to simply sit and joke around about nonsense with the four of them.

Without having to admit it, Beomgyu knew he was closest to Taehyun.

To put it simply, being around the younger felt different than being with anyone else, like Yeonjun or Hueningkai. Beomgyu isn't entirely certain _when_ it started, but suddenly, one day, he woke up feeling more around Taehyun. He found himself flustered and nervous over the smallest of actions, ranging from his feather touch to something as simple as a hug. The latter being in proximity to him made him feel a constant rage of butterflies inside him, making him trip over his words and feet.

It was dangerous how much power Taehyun had over him. With a single smile he was able to make Beomgyu lose his entire train of thoughts. A look his way and he had Beomgyu wrapped around his little finger. 

Ultimately, he hasn't done anything about it.

Reading Taehyun was close to _impossible._ The younger had an insanely fascinating way of concealing whatever he was thinking. To Beomgyu, you wouldn't be able to tell if he was plotting against you or simply thinking about his next meal. It was driving him _insane._

In contrast, Beomgyu was having trouble hiding his feelings. His friends had caught on, calling him out in private for staring at the younger a minute too long. They noticed how he went out of his way to be close to him. How he always chose him. 

Beomgyu likes to think that if any, even the _slightest_ bit of interest was reciprocated from Taehyun's side, he would've confessed everything he was feeling already.

Alas, there was nothing. Nothing to give him that final push. He was at rock bottom and he couldn't see the top.

"I'm sure, Hyung," Beomgyu assured him, heart racing. He glanced at Yeonjun, and Hueningkai passed out on the couch. "It seems like you've already got enough on your hands."

Soobin looked over his shoulder at the two, a small, earnest smile playing at his lips. "You do too," he gestured at Taehyun who seemed to be on the brink of falling into a deep sleep, head nuzzled deep in Beomgyu's neck. His nose brushed Beomgyu's collar bone, getting impossibly closer. 

Beomgyu was trying his best to keep it together, to say the least.

"I'll be fine," Beomgyu assured him, securing a hesitant arm around Taehyun's shoulders. "I'll just drop him off at his dorm and be on my way back."

"Do you want any help?"

"No. No, I'm good," Beomgyu nodded firmly. Soobin managed to spot the dusty pink across his face, a smirk growing on his own.

He shrugged, a knowing look plastered on his face. "If you say so. Goodnight, Gyu."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Beomgyu was slightly, _very much_ regretting rejecting Soobin's offer to help him.

He managed to catch a cab and help Taehyun in without much trouble, but as soon as he shut the door, the younger clung onto him once again. He let himself wrap an arm around Beomgyu's middle, letting his head find its initial place in Beomgyu's neck with a dreamy sigh.

Beomgyu found it natural to wrap his arm around Taehyun's shoulder.

He let himself enjoy it. He wouldn't get this opportunity again.

The bliss of being so close lasted a short twenty minutes. His comfort dissipated when Beomgyu noticed Taehyun's dorm building in the distance.

With a new sense of disappointment, he shook Taehyun gently, trying to get the latter to wake up and detach himself. He would continue holding him if he could. If _only_ he could.

"Hyun, wake up," Beomgyu spoke gently, trying to resist the urge to run his fingers through Taehyun's hair, “we’re almost at your place."

Taehyun simply mumbled a sound of disapproval, somehow tightening his grip around Beomgyu's waist. 

No, the action definitely did _not_ leave Beomgyu breathless. He was able to be close to Taehyun without letting his feelings stimulate the situation. He was able to control it. 

He was good at lying to himself.

The car came to a short halt in front of the building. To Beomgyu's disadvantage, Taehyun did seem to budge. He made no sign of acknowledging their arrival, eyes shut at he continued to hold Beomgyu close.

"Tyun, come on," Beomgyu couldn't help but smile at the sight of Taehyun looking so small in his grasp. "You need to go."

"No," Taehyun finally spoke, words muffled by the fabric of Beomgyu's jacket, "I'm comfortable."

"You can't sleep in a car all night," Beomgyu chuckled.

"It's not the car," he hugged Beomgyu tighter for emphasis. "It's you."

His fit of laughs came to a sudden halt along with his heart at the words. _He probably meant nothing by that. Don't get your hopes up._

Even in the dark of the night, he was sure the red in his ears was ridiculously visible.

To hide the blush, he quickly nodded a haste thanks to the driver before opening the door.

With a sigh, he pulled Taehyun out despite his protests, allowing himself to be his support. "I'll take you to your room.

"You're so sweet, Gyu," Taehyun grinned, latching his arms around his middle again. "I love that about you."

It was impossible to hide how he felt now. This was definitely new. 

Taehyun was never so clingy.

Shaking the thought aside, Beomgyu struggled to drag the human weight across the halls amidst the mess of his emotions. He'd memorized the route to the boys' dorm at this point, having been there so much it was like his second home. 

He wouldn’t admit it, but Taehyun was his first home.

Just a few more steps and he'd be able to release himself from this emotional torture.

Finally reaching the door, he picked out his spare key from his pocket to push it open, trying to balance the task and Taehyun at the same time. Beomgyu helped manoeuvre him to his room, the two stumbling into desks and doorframes.

"Almost there. Work with me, Hyun," Beomgyu grumbled.

"I like it when you call me _Hyun._ It's really nice," Taehyun spoke dreamily, eyes drooping, but still awake.

_That_ definitely did something to Beomgyu's heart.

He didn't reply, trying to make it seem as if he was focusing on the task at hand instead of the hammering in his chest. 

Beomgyu breathed out a heavy sigh of relief once he neared the younger's bed, gently laying him down on it.

"Finally," he praised, watching the latter kick off his shoes with a drooping stance, “I'll leave now. Goodnight, hy—“

"Don't."

Beomgyu stopped midway through the bedroom door, "Don't what?"

"Don't go."

_Don't go._

If only Taehyun knew how much Beomgyu _didn't_ want to leave.

He hesitated at first, unsure how the night would process if he would stay. Would Taehyun just go to sleep? That wouldn't be a problem for Beomgyu, in all honesty. He'd be able to stare at him without trying to hide it, as creepy as it sounded. No matter how long he'd known Taehyun, he'd never get over how ethereal he looked.

He fell in love. It hit him then.

He was in love. He was in love with _Taehyun_. He was in love with his best friend. He was in love with how he spoke or laughed, how he showed compassion and determination. He loved how Taehyun had his way of showcasing his feelings towards people he cared about. How, in times of peril, he'd always look to comfort Beomgyu first before himself.

He was in love with how his nose sloped perfectly. How his eyes sparkled at even the slightest thought of something he enjoyed. He loved his single dimple and golden smile. He would never get over the melodious sound of Taehyun's laugh.

It wasn't a desperate crush anymore. He loved Taehyun.

And despite all the signals telling him to backtrack and leave immediately to sort himself out, he nodded, shutting the door behind him.

He walked up to Taehyun's bed and laid down on his side, propping his head on his hand as he leaned in his elbow, face to face with the younger who mirrored his position. They'd shared a bed on multiple occasions, yet after his revelation, this was different.

Beomgyu didn't speak in fear of exposing himself. Instead, he settled for training his eyes on Taehyun's face. They laid in silence for a while, one more awake than the other.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Taehyun suddenly spoke. He opened his eyes and immediately found Beomgyu's. The contact made Beomgyu feel anxious to the extent he’d forgot to reply. It was crazy how lost he'd gotten in the abyss that was Taehyun's eyes in such a small time.

"Like what?" his voice was low, afraid an octave higher would break the fragile atmosphere around them.

"Like I put up the universe for you," Taehyun spoke sincerely. Beomgyu waited. He waited for him to laugh it off, to say he was only joking, yet nothing came. He didn’t know what to say to that. Was he that obvious?

"I… I'm not," was all he was able to muster, face burning a new fire.

"Shame," Taehyun mumbled, eyes heavy, "because I look at you like that.”

Beomgyu felt his heart swell, unable to form coherent words. Frankly, he wasn't even sure if this was real. He opened his mouth, intending to ask him what he meant, but nothing left his lips. He couldn't compute the rage of thoughts in his head over the heavy hammering of his heart in his ears.

Taehyun took his state into notice, scoffing with a smile.

"Hyung?" He almost dozed.

"Yeah?" Beomgyu replied with a breathy voice, barely swallowing the nervousness. 

Taehyun looked into his eyes again with a dead serious look. "I have a crush on you."

That was the last string.

" _What?_ " Beomgyu blanked, suddenly awake as if he'd ran a marathon.

"Ah, wait," Taehyun yawned, seemingly unfazed by the sudden confession, "I'm not supposed to tell you that. It's a secret."

Beomgyu furrowed his eyebrows, mouth agape in a small small ‘o' shape. He was still trying to process, unsure if he should be throwing a fit at Taehyun's lack of concern or begin celebrating for hours.

"What do you mean?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" Taehyun leaned closer, "I'm in love with you."

As if he wasn't shell-shocked already, Beomgyu was rendered speechless.

He'd imagined this situation so, _so_ many times throughout his days. He'd imagined the day Taehyun would finally walk up to him and tell him, let him _know,_ that he felt the same way. He waited for the day Taehyun would feel the ache in his heart for him or the constant butterflies in his stomach every time he was around. He'd imagined it in so many ways, but never like this. 

In each situation, he imagined himself kissing Taehyun. Except, now, he couldn't bring himself to do _anything._

"Do…" Beomgyu trailed off, "Do you mean that?"

Taehyun only smiled. He licked his lips and leaned forwards, pressing them against Beomgyu's for a quick second.

Beomgyu let him. 

He let himself feel it. He didn’t know how _long_ he'd been waiting for this. To be able to finally feel what those plush lips felt like. To be introduced to the feeling.

Finally, he'd gotten the privilege.

"Of course, I do," Taehyun whispered once he pulled back, face painted light pink. "You've always been so blind to see it. Soobin-hyung said I was being too obvious."

"Obvious?" Beomgyu gaped, trying to recall _any_ moment where it seemed Taehyun was even the slightest bit interested. Nothing. His mind showed him nothing at all. It was always _him._ Beomgyu was always the one being caught staring a fraction of a second too long. He was always the one blabbering to his friends about how _dreamy_ and _perfect_ Kang Taehyun was. It didn't end.

But for Taehyun to reciprocate the feelings and be _obvious_ about it? Either he was lying or Beomgyu was too caught up in his daydreams to notice it.

"I know you like me too, by the way,” Taehyun broke Beomgyu's train of thoughts, head lolling to the side as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He laid his head against the soft covers, staring at Beomgyu with a different kind of light in his eyes. Beomgyu watched as his eyes scanned over his face again and _again._

"You do?" Beomgyu bit his lip, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "How?"

Taehyun smirked, "I overheard you talking about me to Hueningkai once. Then, he came to me and started complaining about how 'whipped' you were for me. He didn't realize his mistake until after he said it. He begged me not to tell you."

Beomgyu felt his face burn, "That was over a month ago," he stated. "You knew for a _month_ and continued to stay quiet?"

"I guess I was trying to process," Taehyun furrowed his eyebrows, confused with himself, "I liked you for so long, Hyung. It came suddenly and I didn't know what to do with myself."

He wouldn't believe it. Beomgyu wouldn't believe Taehyun liked him back if he hadn't had just said that. If he just confessed and stopped there, Beomgyu would blame it on his state and lack of consciousness, but his words were _so_ sincere he could feel them down to the depths of his heart. He would've put Taehyun to sleep and left with a broken heart, but he couldn't. Not when Taehyun was exposing himself like this.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Taehyun spoke suddenly.

Sleep? _How_ was Beomgyu going to sleep after that? Sleep was the _last_ and least significant thing on his mind. 

Nevertheless, he agreed and helped Taehyun drag his body under the covers.

He was about to leave, one leg already over the edge before he felt Taehyun's fingers wrap around his wrist gently.

"Stay," Taehyun whispered.

He didn't have to ask again.

Beomgyu laid beside him carefully, actions hesitant. He didn't know what to do. They'd just confessed so much, even shared a single kiss. Where was he supposed to go from there? 

Taehyun didn't seem to have the same problem. He instantly latched onto him, wrapping his arm around Beomgyu's waist and laying his head on his chest. He didn't speak either, feeling as if his actions would speak for themselves.

And Beomgyu heard them.

* * *

Beomgyu was nervous, to say the least.

He went to sleep with, quite frankly, the love of his life in his arms only to wake up to an empty bed.

He wasn't one to jump to conclusions. It _was_ Taehyun's place after all. He couldn't just leave.

The memories of the night began flooding back into his head. Taehyun, tired and blabbering nonsense, has told him he _loved_ him. That he was _in love_ with him. That he knew about Beomgyu’s feelings for a month, yet stayed quiet and continued to watch him pine over him. Though, now, it seemed as if it was a dream.

The worries died down when he heard the sound of cutlery against counters. That put his heart to rest.

He quickly jumped out of bed, almost tripping over his forgotten shoes as he sprinted through the room. He needed to know it was real. He needed to confirm Taehyun did feel that way. His body felt stiff, regretting going to sleep in jeans.

"You're finally awake," Taehyun scoffed playfully once Beomgyu entered the kitchen sporting his best bed-head. Taehyun was halfway through pouring milk into two bowls of cereal, a small smile plastered on his face. "Sorry, it's not like, pancakes or bacon or whatever. This is the best a broke college student can do."

Beomgyu didn't reply. He only sat on the opposite side of the kitchen isle, eyeing Taehyun with a newfound determination. Did he remember what he said last night?

"What?" Taehyun spoke, leaning against the counter on his elbows. He tilted his head, hair falling over his doe eyes in what was the cutest way. If Beomgyu wasn't in love before, he was sure this is definitely the point where he'd fall.

"Nothing," Beomgyu shook his head, dropping his head to eye the bowl in front of him. Was he really going to say nothing?

"Something's bothering you."

"You could say that," he shrugged, refusing to make eye contact again. He let his mind wander. 

Taehyun looked at him as if expecting more. "What is it?"

"It's just..." Beomgyu trailed off, tapping his fingers against the marble counter. How was he supposed to approach this? "Do you… Do you remember what you said last night?"

"Last night?" Taehyun questioned with a feigned look of confusion that made Beomgyu's heart drop and shatter. "All I remember is leaving Soobin-hyung's place. What happened, then?"

The breath was knocked out of Beomgyu's chest, filling up instead with disappointment and hurt. 

"Oh," he mumbled, trying to mask the tremble in his voice. "It's nothing. Forget it."

Suddenly, Taehyun giggled, breaking the tense atmosphere. Beomgyu looked up with him with a mirrored look of confusion, finding it unfair that Taehyun found such joy in this situation while he was left with his broken heart in his hands.

"Really, you're too cute, Hyung," Taehyun's words caught him off guard, shifting whatever he was feeling.

"What?"

"I was tired, not drunk," Taehyun let himself calm down, leaning back on the counter, only this time closer to Beomgyu's face. "Of course, I remember. I remember telling you I'm in love with you. I remember you blushing _really easily._ I remember kissing you."

"You do?" Beomgyu asked, feeling his heart restore.

Still, Taehyun shrugged. "Though," he smiled playfully, "I think I'm a bit hazy on the kiss. 'Don't remember it very well. Care to remind me?"

With a beaming smile, Beomgyu held the sides of his face and pulled him in for another _proper_ kiss.


End file.
